etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Khin
Khin are a passionate race of tall humanoids who are renowned as the greatest craftsmen in Etan. Physical Appearance Khin are very similar in appearance to humans, though they are usually taller and more pale. Khin typically stand from 5' 6" to 7' tall and weigh between 150 and 275 pounds. Their skin tones remain more pale than most humans and never get any darker than alabaster white. Their hair is usually white though it can be platinum blond in rare cases. The irises of Khin eyes have a red, orange, or yellow hue that, when in the right light seem to dance like fire. Khin live slightly longer than humans with an average live span of 60 to 70 years. Khin usually reach adolescence at age 15 when they choose what skill they will spend their life learning. Once their initial apprenticeship is done, usually around age 25, they are considered an adult. Personality The Khin are a very passionate people though one wouldn't know it at a glance. They are usually calm and exude an air of confidence. When a Khin finds a skill or cause he has a passion for, he will dedicate all his attention to its pursuit. Khin can become extremely focused on a task even to the point that he appears unaware of anything else going on. While Khin are usually seen as the strong and silent type, if someone is willing to talk about their trade, they will go on and on about it as long as someone is around to listen. Khin love to learn, especially about their trade. Usually, though, they are the foremost expert in their area, and they know this. Unfortunately, this can appear as arrogance to those who do not deal with Khin often, but those who know Khin, they know the confidence is well placed. Culture Khin culture is developed around their trade skills. When a Khin reaches adolescence, he chooses a particular trade that he will dedicate his life to mastering. He then begins a ten year apprenticeship in that trade under the guidance of a master in the trade he has chosen. Once a Khin completes his apprenticeship, he is sent out to travel the world to explore other ways to perform his craft. This sabbatical lasts for at least ten years, after which most Khin return to their home to use their craft in service of their nation. Some Khin, however, choose not to return home and prefer traveling the world or living with other species. Zünfte Khin do not have strong ties to their parents. A Khin child is considerd a child of the community, and it is the community's responsibility to ensure the child is raised properly. Once a Khin comes of age, he is placed in a Zunft, or guild, based on his chosen skill. The Khin see these Zünfte as their families, taking care of and supporting each other within the guilds. Religion Khin are not a very religious people, though there are exceptions. Some of the most dedicated priests in Etan are Khin. Most Khin will turn to Faris when they feel that praying may help their situation. However, when a Khin dedicates himself to worshiping a deity, he is just as likely to choose one god over another to dedicate his life's work to. Language The Khin language is spoken by all Khin and has a very germanic sound. It is considered a difficult language to learn how to speak unless you are used to Dwarven, due to its strong, harsh tonality and similar grammatical structure. Names Khin are given a name at birth which they go by until they become an adult. Once adulthood is reached, they receive a name from the Zunft representing their craft. This name is similar to a human surname, identifying the individual as part of the Zunft. If a Khin shames his Zunft, he may be stripped of his Zunft name. Architecture Khin construct their buildings out of stone and wood, digging out the base of the building so the floor is one to two feet lower than the ground outside. Making the structures partially in the ground reduces cold wind blowing through the building. Inside each building--with the exception of warehouses and other uninhabited structures--is a fire that is kept burning. Khin often keep practicality in mind when designing buildings but the few that do construct buildings with artistic talent do so in an exeptionally fantastic manner. Clothing In spite of the fact that Khin are entities born of a divine fire, they still need help staying warm in the cold blizzards that affect the mountains they dwell in. Because of this, the Khin craft almost all of their casual clothing from thick furs. Relations Khin usually are accepting of other nations and eager to trade with them, especially knowledge. Khin usually place lesser value on goods from other races as they do not dedicate themselves to mastering their trade, but are not above learning from them in order to improve their skill. As a consequence, the Khin tend to be on good terms with other nations, but if a nation crosses the Khin, the entire nation will commit themselves to defending one another. The Khin are strong allies of the Dwarves, who they consider to also be expert craftsmen. They share the mountains with the Dwarves and will sometimes protect them as though they were Khin themselves. Lands Khin prefer living in high elevations, especially mountains. There are several Khin villages spread throughout the mountains of Etan, but the only Khin nation is in the mountains of northern Darvasi History The Khin were created by Faris as what she considered a better version of the humans. She designed them to have great passion for their chosen skill. Ethnic Groups The Khin have no known ethnicities as their entire continental society comes specifically from Khinreich. Theorized Ethnicities: *Himmelfeuer Blut - "Heavenfyre Blood." With skin just as light as mortal Khin, Heavenfyres have a faint warm glow to their complexion. In their eyes, there seems to burn a yellow flame. *Höllefeuer Blut - "Hellfyre Blood." Hellfyres have dark, ashen-grey skin and their eyes have the appearance of hot coals. Category:Races